we are better together
by R5lara
Summary: Austin and Ally are finally a couple and having the summer of their lives,but what will happen when ally's mom comes back from Africa,ally finds out that she isn't a lonely child,but she has a twin sister!,things will go wrong after a few weeks...don't read this story if you are gonna hate! i have received a lot of negative reviews! just stop it! i have feelings ya know!
1. Chapter 1

FINALLY! Austin and Ally were together after one whole year of being "just friends", they were the hottest couple in school they were on covers of magazines all over Miami (because of Austin), and they were really happy.

(So today Austin walked in the store just like every day to see ally)

Austin: hey ally!

Ally: hey Austy, I'm almost finished with the new song.

Austin: well I'm not here for the song…

Ally: then why are you here?

Austin: why? Can't a guy check up on his girlfriend?

Ally: well when you put it that way… then I have to say I missed you too.

Austin: oh come here you!

He pulls her close and wraps his arms around her waist kisses her, she immediately wraps her arms around his neck and kisses back, she pulls away

Austin: I love you

Ally: I know! But I don't (her Sais with a smirk)

Austin: what? Wait… NO! ALLY….I….WHAT DID I DO…...

Ally: I'm joking calm down.

Austin: don't you EVER scare me like that!

Ally: ok ok I won't! you take stuff too seriously!

Just then Dez walks in:

Dez: hey Austin Want to see something awesome?

Austin: hey dez! What's up!

Dez: I just found some fire works and explosions; want to tie them to a watermelon to see what happens?

Austin: awesome! Can I go please Ally please please please, pretty please!

Ally: yes Austin, of course you can go.

Austin: thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Ally: you guys go have some fun!

Austin: see you later alls! (Kisses her)

Ally: by Austy!

They walk out and then ally turns around to stack up the harmonicas when she hears a familiar voice by the door she turns around to see….. Mom? Oh my gosh MOM! (Julie)

Ally: MOM! (she runs to her moms arms)

Julie: ALLY! Oh I missed you so much

Ally: it was only 8 years and it felt like forever! Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?

Julie: I wanted it to be a surprise...so SURPRISE!

(Ally noticed a girl behind her mom, her eyes widened as she saw how much she looked like herself) her smile immediately broke to a confused look.

Ally: mom?

Julie: yes dear!

Ally: who is that girl?

Julie: um ally I want you to meet your sister Allison.

Ally…what...do…you…mean?

Julie: she is your sister…well twin sister to be exact, ally darling when your father and I got divorced we thought that it would be better if one of you came with me to Africa so each of you will live their own lives.

Ally: um and why didn't you tell me before?

Julie: I thought it would be better to tell you when you got old enough to handle it.

Ally; ok, but I can't believe I had a sister! This is just too good to be true!

Ally walked up to Allison and they both stared at each other and finally ally broke the awkward silence and with a big smile

Ally: so you must be Allison, oh my gosh it feels like I'm looking in the mirror

Allison: yea it feels weird right

Ally: I know but you have different eye color

Allison: it looks like I got dad's black eyes and you got mom's brown ones

Julie: oooooh i'm just so happy to see my daughters getting along so well

Ally: I'm happy I'm not a lonely child anymore!

Allison: oh my gosh me to.

Ally: so how about I take you for a tour around the mall?

Allison: oh I would love to.

So they go around the mall, ally shows Allison all her favorite shops, and they stop in the food court to have a smoothie and then they walked to the beauty store to where Trish was working.

When they walked in Trish's eyes widened in the sight of the two identical twins.

Ally walked up to her

Ally: hey Trish big news my moms just came back from Africa, and guess what?

Trish: what?

Ally: please say hello to my twin sister Allison

Trish squealed in excitement and hugged ally and then came up to Allison and said

Trish: wow you look so much like ally1

Ally: I know right!

Allison: hey you must be Trish

Trish; that's me! , oh and wait a second

She turned around and yelled ''I QUIT'' and just simply walked away.

When they came out of the store ally explained Trish's problem in keeping a job for less than 7hours.

Allison's POV

I really liked ally, I really liked Trish, and I loved the Idea of having a twin sister

I'm so happy today, I don't think that there is anything that can make me any happ….wow! Who is that boy! I felt something like iron blades started turning in my stomach, I guess that's why they call it love at first sight because I immediately loved this boy, he had messy blond hair, a smile on his face that could make any girl melt and his eyes… well I wasn't so sure what color they were but they looked breathtaking!

Why is ally walking in his direction is it a twin thing? Can she read my mind or some thing?

All these ideas caused me to blush.

When we walked over to the hot boy and his weird friend, ally walked up to the boy and….what is she doing she KISSED HIM!

I felt the room spinning but I stopped myself from falling and stood up straight.  
ally: hey Austin how's the watermelon blow up going?

Austin: its awesome!

He immediately spotted me and his dark brown eyes widened.

Austin: ally? Who is this( he asked in a freaked tone)

Ally: oh sorry my bad, this is….um don't freak out…..my twin sister!

Austin: so you have a sister?

Ally: yes(she turned to Allison) Allison this is my boyfriend Austin.

(Austin fixed his eyes on Allison)

Austin: hey I'm Austin. This is my friend Dez

Dez: hi

Allison: I'm Allison its so nice to meet you Austin and Dez

(Ally went over to Austin's side)

Allison's heart felt as if it was ripped out of her chest, she felt dizzy

Even if she only knew this Austin boy, she loved him like mad, she just simply backed away

Allison: um….ally I need to go to the toilet be back in a minuet.

Ally; ok well be heading back to sonic boom

Meet ya there.

What ally didn't knew was that Allison had a dark side, she was so vulnerable for love, and unluckily for ally, she fell in love with her boyfriend, this could not end well.

So months have passed and Allison and ally got closer, but Allison still had really strong feelings for Austin, she really bonded with her sister but underneath that beautiful, nice, and shy girl was a demon that was this close to be unleashed, suddenly each days passed and she would be more jalousie of ally more and more.

Ally had brown eyes while Allison had black eyes, ally had brown curly hair, she had straight black hair, the only thing that made them to be twins was their facial features, exactly the same nose, mouth, eye shape, and cheekbones.

So this is how Allison's devious plan took place

One day she just had enough she lost her mind and got completely insane, suddenly she didn't give a shit about ally's feelings or even Austin's all she could think of was Austin… so she just simply went bought some brown eye contacts, brown hair dye. And before she could do the switch she had to get rid of ally for the day, she gave her a muscle relaxant pill through putting it in her milkshake, when poor little ally was asleep she put on the contacts and put on the wig, she styled it just like ally's and she dressed ally's floral dress to complete the look, so she simply went looking for Austin. She spotted him at the food court she texted him with ally's phone to tell him to meet her at the beach, poor Austin fell for the trap and went to the beach, then Allison went to him

Austin: ally are you okay, what was it you wanted to tell me? (he said while pulling her close and wrapped his arms around her waist)

Allison/ally: Austin all I wanted to ask you was…um…how do you truly feel about me?

Austin: well ally Dawson there are no words to describe how I feel about you, I love you so much I feel like I cant live without you, I sometimes think if you ever leave me I will literally die, some people might say I'm only 16 and I don't know anything about love but when I look into your eyes, I know the meaning of love, I love you and only you no one else

(Allyson didn't know the big mistake she was just about to make, but the girl was so blinded by love she didn't see how much people she is going to hurt, but she already has recorded what Austin just said and that was just the first step of the plan) she crashed her lips into his and pulled away and looked at him in the eye Allison/ally: that is all I needed to know, because that is exactly how I feel about you

She said that and immediately started running towards the mall entrance leaving Austin confused, but satisfied

Then it was time for the next step

She took off the contacts and the wig and changed back to her own clothes and went and woke up ally

Allison: ALLY! ALLY! WAKE UP!

Ally: uggggghhhhhh, what do you want?

Allison: wakeup its really important news , its about Austin WAKE UP!

(the moment she said that ally sat up straight to listen to her sister)

Allison: ally I don't know how to tell you I'm sorry but I just have to tell you the heartbreaking fact that…..that….that

Ally; what? What happened to Austin? Is he okay?

Allison: ally I'm sorry but I think _austinischeatingonyou(_she said as fast as she could)

Ally: what did you say? Say it slower because I can't understand

Allison: um….I said.. Austin is cheating on you ally, I'm really sorry

Ally: what? No! its impossible! No I'm sorry but I don't believe you!

Allison: oh yeah,(she pulled out her phone and pressed play)

_there are no words to describe how I feel about you, I love you so much I feel like I cant live without you, I sometimes think if you ever leave me I will literally die, some people might say I'm only 16 and I don't know anything about love but when I look into your eyes, I know the meaning of love, I love you and only you no one else_

ally's eyes widened and filled with tears with every word

Allison: I caught him in the beech standing with his arms wrapped around some girl…I'm sorry

But I just couldn't stand there and watch him cheat on you, you deserve to know the truth about him but don't tell him I gave you this he will hate me and the last thing I need is some one hating me for getting between him and his girlfriend, .

(Ally nodded and breaks down to tears and picked up her phone and texted Austin to come over, she was going to break up with him Allison's plan was working.)

Austin came into the practice room and with a wide smile on his face pulled ally closer in attempt to kiss her but ally pulled away, the sparkle in his eyes faded immediately

Austin: ally what's wrong?

Ally: I don't know why wont you tell me what's wrong!

Austin: ally what are you talking about?

Ally; please don't do this!, I really thought you loved me

Austin: I do love you…ally what do you mean

Ally: you..You..Cheated when you promised you wouldn't do anything to hurt me!

Austin: I will never do anything to hurt you ally….

Ally: just go away I don't want to see you anymore if you have a little love in your heart left for me just listen to me and never have I meant NEVER talk to me again!

Austin; ally just let me….

(Ally pushed him out the door and slammed the door in his face)

Poor Austin he walked away with eyes full of tears, and anger, he almost felt his heart beating so hard it was crushing his ribs, he went to his house slammed the door and cried until he got dehydrated and he passed out

When he woke up it was around 8:00 he thought it was just a bad dream, he was happy for a moment when reality came crushing him like a ton of bricks.

Back at sonic boom ally was crying her eyes out on her sisters shoulders while they were playing _someone like you_ ,then ally took the hardest decision of her life, she would leave Miami and go with her mother back to Africa, she couldn't live here anymore even if it meant leaving Trish, Dez, and sonic boom. She couldn't lice here after she gave her heart and soul to a boy and then end up being cheated on, so she walked downstairs and went up to her mom her moms eyes widened at the sight of her daughter

Julie: Ally sweeties are you okay

Ally: I'm okay mom but my heart isn't

Allison: Austin cheated on her!

Julie: oh sweetie I'm so sorry, is there anything I could do for you.

Ally; yes mom, yes there is, I want to go back to Africa with you I feel like I feel like there was a huge piece of my life missing and that piece is you i need some time with my mommy to fill in that empty hole in my soul, if you love me you will say yes

Julie; oh of course ill say yes if it will make you happy, and I really want to spend more time with you.

So the next day allies gets packed and ready for her escape from Miami and the one boy that shall no be named, still heartbroken but trying her best to stay strong, her mom called her

Julie: ally darling are you ready

Ally: yes mom, coming

Ally goes downstairs to see Dez, Trish,her father, Allison standing by the staircase waiting to say goodbye Trish was crying her eyes out along with the others

Trish: ally please don't leave me, who will be my friend who will correct me when I'm wrong

Ally: sorry Trish but I can't be here no longer I cant take this anymore.

Ally said her goodbyes and got to dads car he drove ally and her mom to the airport, when they got there they said goodbye to Lester (her father) and went in, at the line where they were waiting for their passports ally send a text message to Austin:

_Austin I'm sorry that I thought that you were the one _

_I'm also sorry if I ever hurt you or kept you from perusing your dreams, so that's why I'm leaving Miami, to forget you and the feelings I had for you I want to forget the day I loved you and I hope you do the same_

_Yours and for the last time _

_ Ally _

Austin was still lying on the floor of his bedroom thinking about what ally meant by saing"you cheated" Austin tried to think about what happened

_Flashback:_

Austin received a text from ally saying to meet him at the beach, he went there and saw ally standing by the shore, I noticed that she looked a little different, but I was too worried to care, she asked me a question that was shocking, (Austin how do you really think about me?)

I answered her with the truth about how much I loved her, then we kissed and she just ran back to the mall , like 5 minuets' after that I got another txt to go meet her at sonic boom, then the argument happened she said she didn't want to see me anymore, I don't remember doing anything wrong she just didn't let me talk and the next thing I knew she pushed me out the room and slammed the door in my face

_End flashback_

he felt lost so he decided he had nothing to loose he just walked out of his room went down stairs and went to the kitchen found his dads cabinet and saw a dozen Of beer bottles and vodka he drank a whole bottle with one gulp and then another and another until his whole body was numb and he was completely drunk then again reality and realization hit him like a ton of bricks, at the beach ,ally looked different, the cheating idea, this all looked like it was planned to happen…..ALLISON! …..

He ran down the block as he got to Allison's house he knocked and Allison opened the door, he immediately asked in a really angry tone" WHY DID YOU DO THISTO ME… , ALLY AND I REALLY LOVED EACHOTHER YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT FOR BOTH OF US" then Allison gave in and started to cry she told him about everything ,how she fell in love with him, how she planned for this breakup, and she told him that ally is on her way to Africa, he got so angry he ran out of the house and started running, eyes filled with tears he barely could run straight he fell a couple of times he was desperate to find a way to get to the airport…._ping! _

He got a text message it was ALLY!

_Austin I'm sorry that I thought that you were the one _

_I'm also sorry if I ever hurt you or kept you from perusing your dreams, so that's why I'm leaving Miami, to forget you and the feelings I had for you I want to forget the day I loved you and I hope you do the same_

_Yours and for the last time _

_ Ally _

He Read the text and tears came running down his face tried really hard to write one last text to tell ally what he found out, he knew he couldn't get to the airport in time

_ally please listen to me it wasn't me I didn't cheat on you it was all because of your sister Allison she dressed up as you and met me at the beach she asked me how I felt about her which at that time she looked like you all the stuff I said in that recording was about you not about any other girl, Allison loved me that's why she got between us, ally I loved you and only you, please don't leave me I love you I cant imagine life without you!_.(he pressed send and suddenly the room started spinning around him, the room got darker and he fell to the ground, he hit his head to the side paving and broke his head, he bled to death , right in the middle of the street wishing that ally got the explanation she deserved,

Austin Monica moon died that day heartbroken and alone with only one thing in his mind, that Ally Dawson would return to his arms and never let her go, his last words before he passed out was "I…LOVE…YOU…ALLY…"

but Austin thought ally has read the text,

but it was already too late ally's plane heading for Africa crashed in the middle of the way, it sunk into the deep ocean not even one passenger on that plain survived.

Ally Dawson died that day thinking that the only boy she loved had cheated and betrayed her, if only the plain got to the airport little later ally would have known the truth and the explanation she truly deserved. She wouldn't have gone on the plain and her life and Austin's wouldn't have ended that soon. She died heartbroken and lonely just like Austin.

I think you might be wondering what happened to Allison well here it is:

Allison tried to follow Austin but he was too fast she lost him, so she just kept running until she saw a familiar figure of a boy lying in blood, his head was bleeding and he didn't move Allison prayed that it wouldn't be Austin but when she turned him around her eyes widened as she saw what she did to the boy her sister loved, his eyes that once sparkled were now blank and his head was cracked open from his forehead his blond hair was soaked in blood she stepped closer to the lifeless boy and got to her knees and started crying, she holed his ice cold hands and kissed them softly and whispered " I'm sorry" she screamed and shouted"NOOOO! AUSTIN I'M SOOO SORRY I DID THIS TO YOU PLEASE FORGIVE ME" she kept sitting there on her knees until someone came to her and called 911, moments later an ambulance, and a police car came they saw Austin laying there with no one beside him they picked Austin's body up and covered him with a white blanket, Allison watched them as they drove away she felt so guilty that she went to the beach where she last kissed Austin she walked into the sea, she kept

Walking until the water was at her neck she looked up to the sky and softly said" I'm sorry! Please forgive me" and she walked a little bit more this time the water covered her face, she could have sworn she saw two figures under the water, they were holding hands and looking at each other and then they turned to look at her, they looked like… Austin and Ally… she kept screaming" I'M SORRY" but they didn't respond instead they faded and disappeared, it didn't last a minuet before her body came up floating on the water, the gentle waves of the evening carried her away to the endless ocean.

And that was the last of Allison Dawson.

So that was the end of a teenage love story


	2. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**not a new chapter:**

guys im really sorry you didnt like my story i was just trying to make my story different from other fanfics and i dont hate austin or ally!

so please stop the bad reviews it really hurts and i think i have feelings ya know!

FYI i know allys mom's name is penny not julie i just changed it for fun!

and i chose the name allison because me and my friend are pretty little liars fans and she suggested we use allison and i agreed because its my story not yours!

and i hope you guys are happy because you just crushed my dreams of becoming a writer so thanks alot!

and in this story it had something that none of you saw... it was real emotions!

so that is why i will not update my other story "steal your heart" and i just started yesterday! so you will not see me again on anymore

sorry again for depressing you

yours for the last time

lara


	3. I have changed my mind!

Wellllllllll...I know I said that I will never come back to this site again because of the bad reviews? Yeah about that a few great and awesome people showed me that I need to stay strong and be proud if my accomplishments so I would like to thank

Dani carpenter said something that really helped me to stand back on my feet...he said

"I don't know why you guys don't like this story! It's awesome! Not every story has a happy ending! Not everything is gumdrops and rainbows! I really enjoyed this story! She's a really good writer and you all just crushed her dreams!"

Thank you dani I really appreciate your opinion and I want to say when I was writing this story I was exactly thinking of the same thing about "nothing is gumdrops and rainbows" and that was exactly what i was going for!

and frank who also said

I loved this story. People are so rude now and days. I actually like the name "Julie more. Good name choice :) Have a wonderful day and dont let these dinks get to you. You're an amazing writer and person. (Most likely)"

And an unonomouse guest who wrote something that was really sweet and caring

"In my opinion I thought that this story was awesome! I wish you would update but I get it you got crushed but if you ever change your mind I'll be sitting here real patient ( kinda like Selena Gomez lol :))"

and whoever wrote this review I would like to say that "better together" is already finished and I don't know what to do with it anymore...but there is another story that I already wrote 2 chapters and still counting...it is called "steal your heart" if you want you can read that one...again thank you guys I really appreciate it you have no idea how happy I am to havsuch sweet people to support me! Thank you guys sooooooooo much :-))


End file.
